101
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: Sofia, Amber, and James are all ill with the flu, and it's up to Baileywick to not only help them get well, but also dissuade them from doing anything rash in their states of delirium.


101

Summary: Sofia, Amber, and James are all ill with the flu, and it's up to Baileywick to not only help them get well, but also dissuade them from doing anything rash in their states of delirium.

Disclaimer: I don't own the show. :)

A/N: I guess I'm writing this because I've recently gotten sick… Changing seasons plus being around a lot of people again, I think it's really gotten to my immune system! Lol. Enjoy.

"ACHOO!"

"James!"

"Sorry…"

Amber sighed and folded her arms as best as she could. She was sandwiched between her siblings, both who were in about the same predicament: sick and miserable. "I don't understand why we all had to share _my_ bed…"

Sofia giggled deliriously as she waved her hands emphatically from Amber's right side. "Because yours is the biggest, Amber!"

"Yeah," James added as he rubbed at his reddened nose. "Why _is_ that anyway?"

"Because I'm the oldest of course!" The blonde girl made a face of disgust and handed her brother a clean handkerchief. "James, really, you're only making matters worse. At least use this if you're going to…spread the germs everywhere."

He grinned as he took the handkerchief from her. "You mean you don't want any more germs?" He dabbed at his noise and sniffed a few times, sighing disappointedly when he still wasn't able to breathe much better.

"Of course not. I didn't even want _these_ germs." She turned to Sofia and frowned. "I blame you for this."

The auburn-haired girl gaped at her sister. " _Me_? This isn't my fault!"

"Oh, really? And just whose idea was it to play with a sick toddler the other day?"

Sofia rolled her eyes and pulled the blankets closer to her. "I couldn't just let her cry, Amber. Sure, she was sick, but she also just wanted someone to pay attention to her."

James laughed as he put the handkerchief on the bedside table. "Yeah, well, now we're in the same situation, and we have plenty of people to talk to."

The youngest royal pouted. "I didn't know she had the flu, though, you guys!"

"It's fine."

"It's not fine, James," Amber retorted with a pathetic whine as she attempted to fluff up her pillow again before settling down. "It's miserable just lying here all day every day, doing nothing."

Sofia lit up with an idea. "We should make some cookies!"

"We can't make cookies," James sighed miserably. "Baileywick told us not to leave this bed, and if we disobey him, then he'll be mad." He shivered. "A mad Baileywick is scary, Sofia."

She just smiled sweetly at her brother. "What Baileywick doesn't know won't hurt him."

"A sick Sofia is a sneaky Sofia," James complimented with a chuckle as he leaned up on one arm.

Amber rolled her eyes and nudged her twin, knocking him into a lying position again. "Forget it, you two. Moving around too much will probably just make us sicker."

Sofia sighed. "Aw, Amber…"

The door opened then and in walked Baileywick, holding a tray of various cups and other things. He set the tray on the end of the bed and smiled over at his three charges. "Are you three feeling any better?" he asked as he prepared what appeared to be medication of some sort.

"I felt better before I saw that," James complained, attempting to shrink away from the steward.

The older man smiled patiently. "It's for your own good, Prince James. Besides, the three of you have temperatures of at least 101 degrees. The medicine will make you feel better."

"That's just something grownups say to make us feel better," Sofia argued, moving closer to Amber for protection.

Baileywick laughed at that. "Oh, Sofia… Look, I promise it's not a bad thing. It's just going to help you all get well. Don't you want to be up and running around again instead of being stuck in this bed all week?"

Amber shrugged halfheartedly. "I don't know. Having someone at our beck and call without us having to lift a finger has been kind of nice."

Sofia blinked at her. "Amber, we live in a _castle_ with people everywhere. And you're a _princess_. People are _always_ at your beck and call."

"True, but now I don't even have to get out of bed!"

James whined uncomfortably. "Speaking of which, you may have gotten the biggest bed, but these pillows are like flat cakes. What's the deal?"

The other royal glared at him pointedly. "Maybe if you didn't _drool_ on them while sleeping, I'd give you the fluffy ones."

"You mean these are the _cheap_ pillows?!"

Baileywick smiled in humor at the twins arguing while Sofia just watched them curiously. "All right, calm down. Who's going first?"

Sofia looked toward him with a serious expression. "If I say I'll go first, can I have a cookie?"

"Well, I…suppose so?" He laughed when she sat up and reached forward, grabbing the medicine and taking it swiftly. "Are you hungry, Princess?"

"Mm… Hungry for something sweet. We've been eating nothing but soup for the past few days, so I want something different…" She smiled hazily as she handed him her cup, which he accepted. "Where's the cookie?"

"I'll get you one. I promise." Seeing the youngest nod and lie down again, he shook his head before turning to the twins. "Amber, James… Who's next?"

"I think it should be Amber," James declared. "She's a pillow hoarder!"

"Oh, yeah?" Amber shot back with a huff. "You're a pillow…drooler!"

"I can't help it if I drool while I sleep. You talk in _your_ sleep!"

"I do not!"

"Do too! And I don't know who Barnaby is, but could you please quit asking him to milk our nonexistent cow?"

Sofia rolled her eyes, grabbed the medicine from Baileywick, and shoved it into James's mouth in mid-discussion. She watched as he paused, surprised, before swallowing the medicine and making a face.

"Ew…"

"Serves you right," Amber snickered before looking toward Baileywick. "I guess I'll get mine too… But I want water with mine please."

He laughed. "Naturally. I'd planned for your brother to have water too, but apparently Princess Sofia had other plans in mind…" He handed her the medicine and water, which she accepted and took before handing the cup back to him. "All right. I think you three should get some rest."

"Can we go fight dragons first?" James asked with a sleepy grin on his face.

The steward seemed surprised by the question, though no less amused. "Um…perhaps tomorrow, Prince James."

Amber yawned and shook her head. "No, Baileywick. Tomorrow we're supposed to go to a ladybug fashion show…"

"…What?"

Sofia giggled. "I think they're not used to medicine… They're saying such silly things."

He laughed incredulously. "I'll say…" He encouraged them all to lie back, which they did, before he tucked them each in with the blankets. He grabbed a few of the fluffier pillows from Amber's bedside and put them beneath James's head. "There. Everyone comfy?"

"Yes," James sighed happily as he sunk into the cool fabric of the pillow. "Baileywick, you're a great doctor."

"Oh, I'm only doing my job, but I appreciate it, Prince James." He smiled and picked up the tray once more. "Good night." He turned and left the room, pulling the door behind him.

Sofia yawned. "So do you guys want to play the 'finish the story' game?"

Amber echoed her yawn before snuggling down into the covers. "Can it be about tiaras this time?"

James gasped. " _Again_? Why can't we have a story about dragons?"

Sofia grinned. "What about a story with dragons wearing tiaras?"

The twins paused, looked toward each other, then nodded excitedly as they turned to their sister once again. "Okay!"

The youngest girl smiled widely. "Okay! Once upon a time…"

The end

(A/N: I know! Random. Lol. Which is basically me in a nutshell, but it's even worse if/when I get sick. I'm a lot like the twins when I'm sick. I say and do weird things, and I imagine a lot of things. Needless to say, it's pretty funny. :D Sorry this is short! I'm hoping my next story I'm working on ("Forever Young") will be done soon. It's much longer. :P Till Next time!

PS—If you've messaged me, I'll get to you soon. :D

~AquaTurquoise


End file.
